1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to air purification and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method for photocatalytic air purification using a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In high-traffic areas, ground-level pollution created by vehicle exhaust contributes to smog and other air quality issues. Especially where vehicles wait for long periods of time in traffic, idling exhaust fumes affect air quality for everyone and particularly affect the health of commuters.
Titanium dioxide (TiO2) is used for whitening items through white pigmentation and oxidizing harmful particles. When titanium dioxide is exposed to ultraviolet (UV) light, hydroxyl radicals and super-oxide ions are created. These reactive electrons combine and react with other elements in the air to effectively oxidize volatile organic compounds (VOCs), bacteria, and other harmful compounds.
Titanium dioxide is used in building materials, such as paneling and concrete, to make these materials easier to clean (e.g., by breaking down bacteria and other elements through photocatalysis), and to provide white pigmentation.
For at least the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an apparatus and method for photocatalytic air purification of ground-level pollutants using a vehicle.